divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian
Lucian the Divine One is a human who ascended to Divinity in 1218 AD. He is an intricate part of Rivellonian history and the events take place during the Age of Chaos. Background Origins of the Divine Prior to 1218 AD, very little is known about Lucian; however, it is known that he was not a perfect person, as his history with the law can attest.Child of the Chaos, pages 8-9In 1218 AD, Lucian's fate was drastically changed. initially a man of little renown throughout Rivellon, he was marked by the gods as one with potential to become Divine. Due to this, he was targeted by the Black Ring, who attempted to kill him, to prevent a Marked One from ascending. Left for dead, his body was discovered by a white cat (later discovered to be the mage, Arhu) who brought the fallen hero's plight to the attention of Joram a healer in Aleroth. Upon recovering and waking up in the bed in Joram's basement, Lucian discovered the situation the village was in: surrounded by orcs and their healing ability severely restricted due to Source becoming tainted. To add further to the village's problems, their leader, Mardaneus had seemingly gone mad. After aiding the village by releasing Mardaneus' mind from the grip of the necromancer Thelyron Hashnitor, he seeks to leave Aleroth, however, he encounters Seth, a knight of the Ducal Army at the gates, seeking the assistance of the healer's with curing the plague in Rivertown. Agreeing to contact General Alix to arrange an escort for the healers, he headed south towards the barracks, to pass on Seth's note, leaving the knight in the village to protect it from further attacks. Between the village and the bridge to Rivertown, a second attempt on Lucian's life is made by the dragon rider, John who encountered him by chance. Striking Lucian down with his dragon flame breath. Before being able to strike the fatal blow, Zandalor appeared on the scene, eliminating the dragon rider and restoring the Marked One's injuries. Giving Lucian the instruction to wait for him at the Blue Boar Inn, where a second Marked One, Wouter is waiting, Lucian and Zandalor part ways, as Zandalor has a further Marked One to locate. Reaching the Blue Boar, Lucian meets Wouter, who advises him that Zandalor has yet to return from Stormfist Castle and that the instruction was given for them both to wait at the inn for him. Lucian, unwilling to wait, heads to Stormfist himself. However, he is turned away on arrival due to not having a letter of invitation. Travelling to the barracks from here, he finally transfers the note requesting escort to Alix, who offers him the opportunity to assist the Ducal Army. Accepting, Lucian heads south the the destroyed village to liaise with Captain Mitox, who is preventing the orc force from further penetrating human lands. Tasked with poisoning the well by Mitox, Lucian completes his task successfully, finally granting him an audience with Duke Janus Ferol. Returning to the castle with the intent to find Zandalor with his right of entry to Stormfist, things do not goes as planned. On meeting the young duke, Janus denies that Zandalor came to the castle and grants Lucian the title Lord Protector. Unable to decline with his life intact, Lucian became a glorified page boy, completing inconsequential tasks, of which included delivering a love letter to the duke's concubine, Lela and finding her cat, Ernie, who is, in fact, Arhu; the feline themselves attempting to find Zandalor, advising that the last place the wizard was seen was entering the basement of the castle. Unable to access the basement, Lucian returns to the Duke, who is about to conduct a meeting with the local leaders. During this meeting, Lucian performs and fails his final assignment as Lord Protector; an assassination attempt is made on Janus, who is forced to defending himself. Elona, seeing this as a failure on the part of Lucian, convinces Janus to relinquish Lucian's title and cast him from the castle. Elona, outside the walls of the castle, reveals herself to be Iona, an agent of the Black Ring. The Marked One is teleported to her secret prison, guarded by two orcs. Leaving him to his fate in custody, Iona returns to her position at the dukes side; unaware that he would be freed by Arhu. Finally free, Lucian travelled to Verdistis, with the intent of gaining access to the castles with the assistance of the Thieves Guild. Joining the guild, he enters the castle through the basement, where Zandalor and the now deceased Joris, the third known Marked one are pinned to the rear of the basement by the Death Knight, Ryu-Gor and his platoon of orcs. Slipping past the Black Ring squad and reuniting with the wizard, Zandalor requests that the secret vault in the basement is been checked to ensure the Sword of Lies is still living within its confines. Slipping past Ryu-Gor for a second time, Lucian gains access to the vault, discovering that in place of the sword is a dragon toy. Zandalor, concerned at this fact returns both himself and Lucian to the Blue Boar, to reconvene with Wouter and plan their next move. Unfortunately for them, they are a mere moment to late in their return; Wouter is eliminated as they return. As the only remaining Marked One, Zandalor makes the decision for the two of them to initiate Lucian's ascension, by travelling to the Council of Seven in order to locate and summon the other six council members. Lucian's ascension is is temporarily derailed at the Council. the Succubus is lying in wait, sealing Zandalor in a magic cache and the the Council is filled with the undead. Clearing the Council and defeating the succubus, Lucian used the scrying stones to locate the remaining six council members, Mardaneus, Goemoe, Otho Rignaforoixx, Bronthion D'Anthalis, Antx imps and Kroxy. Locating the council members (and rescuing them), Lucian was only one step away from reaching divinity: the performance of the ritual. As the ritual took place, Janus invaded the council in an attempt to halt the ritual. Although the majority of the council were killed, the ritual itself was a success. Returning to Rivellon, the lands have almost been dominated by the Ring, Ferol itself laying ransacked. Seeking out the Patriarch, Lucian cons him into giving up the ability to become ethereal. Using this power he infiltrates the Black Ring stronghold at Yuthul Gor. The Demon of Lies, already in the process of reviving the the Lord of Chaos is interrupted by the Divine One and battle ensues, with Lucian coming out the victor. Although unable to prevent Chaos' resurrection, Lucian was faced with his vessel, a young babe. Unable to strike an innocent child down, Lucian instead took it upon himself to take the babe into his care and called him Damian.Modern Chronicles of Reapers' Coast, Cranley Huwbert, page 8 Divine Order era On returning to Ferol, he was worshiped by the seven races as a god. Furthering his study into his newly gained powers, he would frequent the Ancient Academy as a pupil; here he was considered by his teachers as being 'their finest pupil'. In addition to this, he founded the Divine Order to which flocked various warriors, nobles and paladins and gained control of most of human lands across Rivellon, whilst forging alliances with the other races. At one point Lucian's influence granted him access to the Ancient Empire where he met the Red Prince in his youth during one of the noble parties and taught him conjuration tricks.Divinity: Original Sin 2 During this time Lucian took Damian and settled in undisclosed village near Oakland Woods with his housekeeper Floree who took care of Damian whilst he was away, dog Monty and enormous gray warhorse he called Goliath. Damian showed no obvious signs of chaos infection until his first year when Lucian tried to take his favorite cuddly toy bunny and the toy slipped into fireplace. Damian, before Lucian could catch him, took the burning bunny from fireplace without being burned (much to Lucians shock).Child of the Chaos, page 7 After Damian's first year Lucian sired a natural son Alexandar and raised him along with his older brother. In 1229 AD, when Damian turned 11, Lucian taught him low level protection spells, basic sword play and riding, whilst continuing to shield from his past. In 1231 AD Damian joined the Order, allowing Lucian to travel across the land both in an official capacity and personally, enabling him to enter villages to enjoy "ale and stew by the fire" in taverns incognito.Child of the Chaos, page 13 His main objective at this time, was seeking the Black Ring necromancer Kalin. Although he was unsuccessful at capturing the necromancer himself, his paladins were able to capture, then fruitlessly torture him for information about other Black Ring members. Lucian personally executed him.Child of the Chaos, pages 16-20 Between 1229 and 1231 AD he discovered a Rift Temple in the elven lands during his travels and fell through a rift to Earth, apparently accidental on his part, however this was intentional on the part of the god Trogda, acquiring the power to physically sense rifts, although he still could not see them. He sealed the temple with divine net and returned to his home village; where he, after his men advised him that Damian had acquired a love interest, searched for his son and convinced Damian to invite his interest, Ygerna to dinner.Child of the Chaos, pages 21-24 Lucian's first opinions of Ygerna were positive, leaving him under the impression that she knew no more than few harmless spells. Hours later, he awoke in the night to the sound of Damian and Ygerna arguing; Damian left the cottage and didn't return after several days. Lucian rode to Ygernas village, where, in her cottage he discovered she was the Black Ring associate and the daughter of Kalin.Child of the Chaos, pages 21-24 He had Ygerna captured and brought to him, establishing that she told Damian nothing of his origins to him; she merely showed him his potential he has, forced to do so by the Black Ring, however, did so without any regret. Leaving Lucian with no choice but to execute her, Damian arrived as the axe fell and Soul Forged the lovers together, after which, he fled and joined Black Ring, thereby starting the Chaos War with his father.Child of the Chaos, pages 24-27 Divinity II: Dragon Knight Saga The Chaos War By 1233 AD he knew the true nature of the Seven Gods who shared their powers with him. He learned that they gain source from the deceased souls of the dead in Hall of Echoes thus preventing their reincarnation and through prayers. This angered him and he began to rebel against the Seven Gods since he believed that the source of the Seven Races should belong to them alone and not to be sucked by the Gods as they please.Dialogue with Lucian in Divinity Original Sin 2, Secret of the Gods tablet in Ancient Academy During the war his general Dallis found a tomb where lay the daughter of Fane. Fanes daughter killed the real Dallis and found Lucian and told him everything and together they began to plot against the Seven.Dialogue with Lucian and Dallis in Divinity Original Sin 2 Lucian travelled to the Nameless Isle and personally executed the studying Godwoken and used swift poison on their tutors who referred to Lucian as their finest pupil after this Lucian disabled the automaton in there. Before leaving he wrote on tablet the truth about the Seven Gods and left it in Chancellors office and locked down the academy.Dialogue with Tutors, spirits, automaton in Ancient Academy on Nameless Isle in Divinity Original Sin 2 After this hired Roost Anlon and his Lone Wolves to hunt down Godwoken.Dialogue with Roost Anlons spirit in Divinity Original Sin 2 Near the end of the war he told Hannag to make a Deathfog bomb and lied to his friend and possibly one of his finest men Ifan ben-Mezd to deliver a portal to the elves (which had been a Deathfog bomb).Dialogue with Hannag and Ifan ben-Mezd in Divinity Original Sin 2 During the battle and after the bomb detonated (probably) he lured Damian into the Rift Temple and rendered him uncounscious by dragging him into the Rift that lead to the world of Nemesis where he used his divine powers to trap him there.Child of the Chaos, page 37 Once he returned to Rivellon he faked his death and used his spirit form spell which he learned from Patriarch the Black to command Arhu to built him a crypt laden with Tenebrium and put various protections in place. After his crypt was built he used the incoming Voidwoken invasion to his advantage by having Sourcerers blamed for their attacks and thereby capturing them more easily.Dialogue with Lucian and Arhu in Divinity Original Sin 2 Source drought and death of the Seven Gods In 1242 AD Dallis had with his son Alexandar taken control of Divine Order whie he carefully drained the Seven Gods through the bond he had with them. The Seven Gods thought he was dead and blamed the Void for this.Dialogue with the Seven Gods in Divinity Original Sin 2 After the Godwoken heroes (protagonists of Divinity: Original Sin 2) escape Dallis for the first time he send Dallis to kill Alexandar (which she later on Nameless Isle accomplishes). Dialogue with Lucian, aftermath of battle in the Arena of the One in Divinity Original Sin 2 When Godwoken heroes get into his crypt Lucian tells the heroes the truth and asks them to give up their source as it is the only way to stop the Void.Dialogue with Lucian in the Crypt of Lucian in Divinity Original Sin 2 It is unknown whether the Godwoken initially agreed but regardless of their response Braccus Rex breaks free, summon undead Lord Linder Kemm, Isbeil, Sallow Man and Kraken to kill the heroes and Lucian. Braccus is after the battle defeated and Lucian uses Aeteran on himself, Godwoken and Rivellon and restores the source to the Veil thereby sealing the Eternals and God King in Void, freeing all Sworn to the God King (including Windego) and returns to the Rivellon and tells the world about the Godwoken heroes whilst hiding the fact he is weakened (and that the Seven Gods are dead and he is „mortal“).Final battle, Purge ending epilogue in Divinity Original Sin 2 During these years he enforced peace and stopped the almost started war between his order and the Ancient Empire, made amends to the elves. The godwoken heroes returned to their normal lives.Purge ending epilogue in Divinity Original Sin 2 The Great War In 1244 AD the Black Ring returns this time under the leadership of Damian and use army of the dead along with demons from Nemesis and enslaved young dragons to conquer Rivellon. This started the conflict known as the Great War. During this time Malady steals some of Lucians dangerous „dooms day“ magical weapons and he sends his commander (the protagonist of Fallen Heroes) with Lohse and Ifan ben-Mezd after her.Fallen Heroes early access story information During this war he forges an alliance with Dragon Knights and this tipped the war in his favour until Damian used his magic and charmed the Dragon Knight into back-stabbing him and therefore „killing him“ in front of his troops. This completely broke the alliance between the races, the Order and the Dragon Knights and the order started to hunt the Dragon Knights afterwards.Divinity II Ego Draconis background Dragon purges and imprisonment The attack was an illusion and Damian used his knowledge of rifts and trapped his father in crystal prison in Plane of Hypnerotomachia . There Damian promised his father he would see Rivellon and all he held dear burn and would not be able to do anything but watch. He remained in there for five decades and was forced to watch as the elder races (elves, dwarves, orcs and lizards..) went into hiding, were decimated or enslaved (orcs for example) and his Divine Order paladins (including Lord Arben and other famous knights) banded in Rivertown and created an the Order of Dragon Slayers which was dedicated to hunt down dragons whom they dubbed „the Betrayers“. All of this left quite a mark on his psyché as he himself told the Knight that he often wished that he werent alive.Divinity II Ego Draconis background, dialoge with Lucian in Divinity II Ego Draconis Liberation and the end of the Great War After the newest Dragon Slayer disciple graduates the academy in 1300 AD and after meeting Talana becomes the Dragon Knight Lucian tries to reach the ex-Slayer but is unable to do so and he was left to watch as Ygerna disguised herself as Talana and deceived the Dragon Knight with the lie that she and Damian were soul forged. When the last Dragon Knight ressurected Ygerna she trapped the Knight in the Plane of Hypnerotomachia with Lucian and he explained the Knight what truly happened.Divinity II Ego Draconis background, dialoge with Lucian in Divinity II Ego Draconis The Knight was imprisoned with Lucian for unspecified ammount of time and they became close friends. Lucian told the Dragon Knight how he became the Divine and traveled Rivellon. He was confiding the Dragon Knight about his brief romance with elven beauty Eleanalessa and how Zandalor can be insistent at times when the spirit of Behrlihn approached them and offered the Dragon Knight a deal that he would free both the Dragon and the Divine if the Dragon freed him.Intro cutscene and dialogue with Lucian and Behrlihn in Divinity II Flames of Vengeance Before Behrlihn teleports the Dragon away Lucian warns the Dragon Knight „to not risk what this thing may beget for his sake“. Lucian saw the Dragon Knight return to the Plane of Hypnerotomachia by Bellegar who tried to imprison the Dragon few times.dialogue with Lucian and Behrlihn, main quest in Divinity II Flames of Vengeance After the Dragon Knight with an army of Champions of Aleroth and with Zandalors guidance burns down Damians Palace, Lucian sees Ygerna and the Dragon Knight return to the plane. He tries to persuade Ygerna to give up but she refuses and so he tells her to proceed to her death as he believes the Dragon Knight will win the fight.Final dialogue between Lucian Dragon Knight and Ygerna in Divinity II Flames of Vengeance Once Ygerna is defeated a stream of white/blue energy along with her soul ascend corpse to Lucians crystal prison and Lucian breaks free when the crystal shatters. After this he returns with the Dragon Knight to Aleroth where he is seen exiting the Ministry and greeting his people.Ending cutscene in Divinity II Flames of Vengeance Interactions with Player characters Divinity Original Sin 2 *He has a unique opening line and conversation options with Ifan ben-Mezd *There are no persuasion options related to him. *Lucian cannot be traded with Divinity II: Ego Draconis *There are no persuasion options *all conversation options in Ygernas Memory lead to violence Mindreading *He cannot be mindread. Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance *There are no persuasion options *The conversation options are purely for roleplay and he is talked to twice. **Once at the beggining of the game and second time before final boss. *He is seen number of times when Bellegar teleports the player to the Plane but he cannot be talked to. Mindreading *he cannot be mindread Related quests Divinity Original Sin 2 *Main Quest **End Times *Ifan ben Mezd origin Questline **The Fog of War *Chronicles **To Be Divine **Champion of the Gods **The Magister Crusade Divinity II Dragon Knight Saga * Lucian must be defeated to resurrect Ygerna. Related Achievments Divinity Original Sin 2 * Risen - Ascend to divinity (become Divine One) ** the achievement uses his Classic Edition (and Arena Mode) portrait * Supreme Sacrifice - Side with Lucian and let yourself and Rivellon be purged * A Wolf Avenged - Ifan: kill Lucian * Fool Me Once - Ifan: Forgive Lucian Divinity II Ego Draconis The Dragon Knight *You have to complete the game. To do so you have to kill him in Ygernas memory along with Zandalor and his paladins. Gallery painting_portrait_appoloLike.jpg|Portrait of Lucian in Divinity Original Sin 2 Paintings_Church_Color.jpg|Lucian's ascension - church painting BLD_Humans_Statue_TheDivine_A.jpg|Statue of the Divine Lucian DOS2 Definitive edition screenshot.jpg|Lucian the Divine in Divinity Original Sin 2 Definitive edition Lucian - arena icon .jpg|Arena mode portrait in Original Sin 2 Lucian DOS2 Definitive Edition portrait.jpg|''Original Sin 2'' character portrait 16-Ygerna_Execution.jpg|Ygerna's execution in Divinity II Divinity II - ygerna execution in game.jpg|Ygerna's execution in Divinity II References Category:Divine Divinity characters Category:Child of the Chaos characters Category:Original Sin 2 characters Category:Fallen Heroes characters Category:Dragon Knight Saga characters Category:Humans